Dancing To Reggae
by JamieBakerDC
Summary: The crews of DCI are at High Tide to have a Reggae party. There some fluffy moments. There is a yaoi and yuri warning. My first EmAubs fanfic moment. A one chapter story. Apologies if isn't good.


NEW Dance Central Fanfiction with a reggae twist. Some fluff and cute moments. I am sorry for no recent stories.

**Warning: **Yaoi and Yuri is in this story.

**Pairings: **BoGlitch, MoCoy, AngeCoy, EmAubs, Limasa, TayeXOC

**Note: **This event is before Dance Central Spotlight had started and are all in their crew outfits from Dance Central 3. All crews from New Outfits (except Dare) is in this story. Lil T is mentioned.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dance Central nor the characters.

* * *

All of the crews from DCI are hanging out at High Tide and Taye thought of the idea of having a reggae party and they all agreed to it. As the music started up, everyone was sitting or dancing on the caramel sand as the sun was beginning to set to end the day. The song 'Don't Stop The Rhythm' by Kolohe Kai is heard and Glitch thought of dancing to a slow groove. So he gets up from Mo and starts to dance to the rhythm of the song. He starts to giggle as the music was calming him down. Bodie couldn't help but smile at the little Hi-Def prodigy and watched him dance with graceful moves. So he gets up and joins the teenager and dances with him. Bodie wraps an arm around Glitch as said teen started to giggle and sighed peacefully.

Lima and Rasa was giving each other glances as they tried to keep their relationship a secret. Rasa and Lima have been going out for five months and still haven't told the crews about their relationship. Everytime they get caught, they turn away and blush lightly. Rasa had the idea of dancing with Lima not far from the two males. So he lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the sand and danced with happy thoughts of them. Lima couldn't help but smile of Rasa not being so scared of letting their relationship be exposed of the crews and that was why she fell for him.

Taye was with a new boy, named Ryval, and was having a laugh. She was having a proper time for the first time since her sister was in trouble with her school for getting into a fight with another boy just because he said to her to back to Africa and live properly. She made Lil T (or known as Tiyanna) to write an apology letter. So Taye then got up and danced peacefully near the cute boy couple. As she did, Ryval makes his way up near her and dances with her as calmly as possible. He wasn't the best of dancers, as what Taye saw in him but still loved him as much as he did to her.

Aubrey was glaring at the cute boy couple and taye with her boy on the dancefloor as she wanted something exactly the same. But all she wanted was caramel skin and silky brunette hair. Emilia, who Aubrey was thinking about, glared at Bodie and Glitch because they were the cutest couple on the dance floor. Bodie would whisper something into Glitch's ear and as always, the said teen would blush and hide his face into the older male's chest. Emilia wanted the sassy princess who cared about herself, known as Aubrey. Even though they hated each other, they still had feelings and didn't want them to spill the secret accidently.

Angel always wanted the cute blond Russian, known as MacCoy. MacCoy had been so open of his relationship with Mo since Dance Central began and wasn't afraid to let it go. MacCoy and Angel shared a kiss one time back when they facing each other in DCI HQ and dancing off to All Around The World by Justin Bieber and Ludacris. As 'Don't Stop The Rhythm' finished, 'I'm Not The Man For You' by Rebel Souljahz (A New Zealand Reggae band, you should hear this song it's amazing) is starting and Bodie and Glitch smiled as the teen laid his head on the older male's chest and swayed quietly.

Glitch was reminded by this song of Mo. He had feelings for the prankster but he knew that the prankster's heart will always belong to MacCoy. It took Glitch a pretty long time to get over Mo and now he is in the arms of the Riptide Stud and couldn't help but smile at how perfect his body was wrapped around Bodie. The said male was also having feelings for a special girl, known as Emilia, but they were like best friends and she had interest into someone else. He could see it in her eyes. He wasn't heartbroken or hurt, he was happy that she found her love interest. As the song finishes, another song 'To Da Riddim' by Spawnbreezie is played and Glitch felt happy to groove a lot more positive.

Mo was feeling special because he was MacCoy's boy and he was happy. But the thing was that his heart was breaking because MacCoy would never treat him like how Bodie is with his dance prodigy. MacCoy was sitting by the said male and was texting his dance partner to get them into another dance-off. Mo never liked the blond to him feel like he was the least important. He never liked it at all. So Mo gets up and joins both Bodie and Glitch to dance.

Emilia then gets up to start grooving slowly because of her not having her dance partner to join her and really wanted to dance with someone. However she notices that Aubrey was walking towards her and couldn't help but blush lightly. As Aubrey stopped in front of her, both girls smiled lightly and looked away from the sudden unexpected from both of them. Emilia then broke the silence and asked Aubrey if she would liked to dance. The said girl's cheeks lit up like a christmas tree and Emilia couldn't help but smile at the red-head's reaction. Aubrey nods shyly before the Itallian lightly grabs her hand and bringing her into the dancefloor.

Angel noticed that his boy-crush MacCoy was looking down sad so he gets up and sits by the depressed Russian and asked if he was okay. MacCoy was shaking his head as the tears were sliding down. MacCoy had gotten a text from his dance partner Dare who was in the hospital with his grandma. His grandma was in hospital and died an hour later. He also saw Mo was dancing happily with the boys on the dancefloor. He thought that everyone who was important to him left him for some unknown reason. Angel didn't like anyone crying, especially MacCoy. So he wraps his arm around the russian and pulled him in for a comforting hug as MacCoy shedded tears into Angel's crew jacket. The said Latino caressed the blond's hair and rubbed circles into his back. Angel places a soft kiss on the cheek before relaxing with him.

The song began to die down as J Boog's 'Sunshine Girl' is playing, time being 8:37pm, fire torches being the source of light and happiness is shown. Lima and Rasa got everyone into a circle and dance in rhythm as the day almost drawn to a close and everyone had to go home. Bodie had turned Glitch around to whisper one more thing into his ear. As the said teen blushed one more time, the blond placed a small peck on Glitch's lips. Glitch felt frozen but was grinning widely as Bodie shook his head with a light chuckle. Emilia looked at Bodie and Glitch who shared a light kiss, so she does the same with Aubrey. She pulls Aubrey into her hips and placed a light kiss on her lips before pulling back. Aubrey smiled and gave Emilia another kiss on the lips.

Mo had noticed that Angel was extremely close with MacCoy but he wasn't jealous. He knew that it meant that MacCoy needed comfort but he couldn't give the comfort because he never liked showing his true emotions, except around MacCoy when he is perky and happy all the time. The song of J Boog's Sunshine Glirl had finished and everyone needed to go home and rest for a new day. Bodie gave Glitch one more peck on the lips before he left with Emilia to go back to the Riptide apartment. Everyone headed back to their apartments to rest for a new day.

* * *

So this is my first Reggae story on Dance Central. So Here are the songs and artists if you want to hear the songs. Thanks! BYEEEEEEE!

Don't Stop The Rhythm - Kolohe Kai  
I'm Not The Man For You - Rebel Souljahz  
To Da Riddim - Spawnbreezie  
Sunshine Girl - J Boog


End file.
